


Always Fun

by Serving_Nightmares



Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Epic, Bottom!Epic, Consensual Somnophilia, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dominant Cross, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hints at a voice kink, M/M, Missionary Position, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sanscest - Freeform, Scissor Straddle Position, Sexual Content, Smut, Somnophilia, Submissive Epic, This was just a consistent stream of horny that I wrote within hours, Top Cross, Top!Cross, cum kink, does this count as friends with benefits, don't worry they have lube LIKE THEY SHOULD, last 3 tags are mentioned but never put into play, never written for these two before and these are just a lot of my kinks, that's an actual sex position i'm laughing, they're not dating?? yet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serving_Nightmares/pseuds/Serving_Nightmares
Summary: Cross wants to fuck Epic. Epic hadn't considered that but he's always down to help out a friend.It really is JUST porn, I wish I could've actually written a story but I made this instead. Enjoy.
Relationships: Brude, Crepic, CrossEpic, EpiCross, Epic/Cross, Eposs, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120346
Kudos: 45





	Always Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I am, unfortunately, very horny for these two and there are barely any fics for them so :/ what's a poor fanboy to do? Write his own fics of course.

Epic is just chilling in his room, mindlessly playing on his switch when Cross climbs through the window. 

"Wh- bruh, how'd you even get in here??" Epic asks, absolutely flabbergasted at his friend's actions. His apartment was pretty high up in the building. 

"I climbed. Obviously," Cross replied, walking over and flopping face-first onto Epic's bed as he breathed heavily. Epic looked over his knees at his friend, gesticulating with his hands as he stuttered. 

"Wh- I don't- WHY???" He asked, confused as to why his friend would do such a thing in the first place. 

Cross turned his head, blinking at him before blushing. Epic folded his arms, tapping his fingers as he waited for Cross to catch his breath and explain. Not that he didn't mind his friend coming for a visit, it was always fun when they hung out, but literally why the window?? 

"I didn't want your Papyrus to see me come in," he mumbles. Epic sighs, slapping a hand on his face. 

"Papyrus isn't even home, bruh!! He's out hanging with Alphys. It's just me," he explains, hoping his friend realized how unnecessary that whole thing was now. 

"Oh, good!" Cross exclaimed sitting up and moving closer to Epic. "I have something I wanna… propose to you." Epic sat and listened respectfully while Cross explained what he wanted. He was silent for a long while after, his mind trying to process the information he was just giving as he went through a rollercoaster of emotions. He saved his game and put away his switch. 

"I mean, we talk about sex all the time and I l-like you, and I know you're sexually attracted to me-"

"How you know that? Who told you?"

"You just did."

"Wha-" 

"So, why don't we?" Cross interrupted. Epic sighed, thinking it over. 

"Uh, don't you think this is a bad idea rushing into this? I mean, I'm all for one-night stands but you're my f-friend and you intend on this being a continuous thing- wait, who's topping?" Epic rambled before a bigger question came to mind. He's never bottomed in his life! Then again… 

"I'm cool with switching though I prefer topping. But if that makes you uncomfortable-" Cross backtracked, not wanting to overwhelm his friend. 

"I've never been with a dude before. I mean I know I'm bi but I've never gotten there with them… only girls so far," Epic confessed, blushing. He was startled as Cross pounced on him. 

"Then I can be your first!" Cross exclaimed excitedly, holding Epic's hands. He blinked before looking serious. "If you want this." 

Cross waited, holding Epic's wrists together with one hand- something that Epic apparently found interesting as he kept looking back and forth between Cross's face and his own restricted hands. He finally breathed a shaky sigh before whispering. 

"Okay… " He used his upper body strength to lean up and press a kiss to Cross's teeth. Epic let his head tilt to the side as they shared short kisses for a while before Cross decided he wanted more. He groaned as he leaned forward into his friend's mouth, pushing him back down on the bed, both of them bouncing slightly on the mattress. He licked Epic's teeth gently, greedily drinking in the sigh that left Epic's mouth as he opened up for him. 

Epic managed to snake a hand free from Cross's hold, bringing it up to his friend's (Lover's?? Partner's??) face. Cross didn't realize he was nervous until he was soothed by Epic rubbing his thumb over his cheek, hooking his fingers under Cross's jaw to pull him even closer. It let him know Epic was down for this too, that Cross was wanted here, with him. 

Epic's eyes remained closed even as he jerked his head up and away, gasping for air. Cross, however, had opened his eyes and was now intently staring at Epic's exposed neck. His mind supplied him with the thought that this was further proof of Epic's submission, something that made Cross want to bite into that exposed neck. Made him want to work lovely marks into the bone with his teeth that would show everyone that Epic was his. 

… He couldn't do that, however. No matter how much he wanted to, Epic and he hadn't discussed something like that and Cross didn't want to accidentally do something that would really upset his friend. What he did do was press soft kisses to Epic's neck, delighting in the way he gasped and stiffened underneath him. 

"Hnn- hey bruh, my neck's sensitive-" Epic chuckled out breathily, though he displayed his neck even more for Cross as the kisses continued. Cross didn't think he'd ever focused so intently on something before, now delivering licks and nips to Epic's neck and testing what brought out delightful sounds. 

Cross finally let go of Epic's wrist, letting it drift back to softly grip onto a pillow. With Cross's hand now unoccupied, he pushed Epic's jacket off his shoulders. Epic opened his eyes, dazed, and made a questioning noise as Cross pulled him up by his sweater, working the other's clothes off. 

"W-wait." Cross stopped immediately, his hand stalling where it had been underneath Epic's sweater, ready to throw that off too. "You… Can take everything else off, just- let me keep my sweater on, k?" 

"Sure, dude," Cross replied, trying to keep his voice steady, though it still sounded rough even to his own ears. Cross's hand didn't move from underneath the sweater as he gripped Epic's spine tightly, using his other hand to unbuckle his belt. 

"NNn-!" Epic groaned, landing back on the bed roughly as Cross held him in place. He trusted Cross not to hurt him, even with his hand clasped around the base of his spine. Epic never thought that giving that kind of power to someone else would be so thrilling. And pleasurable too, once the fingers loosened and instead began to rub and dip into the grooves of his spine. He was trying so hard not to moan, knowing -and quite embarrassed by- how loud he could get during sex. "Hh- Hey, now, I'm naked and you're still wearing your uniform, how izzat fair?" Epic pointed out once he noticed Cross was now just leaning back in between Epic's spread legs and staring -quite lustfully- at his exposed bones. 

Cross's eye lights snapped up to Epic's once he spoke, seemingly snapping him out of a sort of trance as Cross stood off the bed and began dutifully undressing in front of Epic. They kept eye contact the whole while, Cross undoing the straps of his uniform and taking off the numerous layers, and Epic closing his legs and pulling the hem of his sweater down to cover himself. Cross couldn't help but smirk at Epic's actions, though it soon turned to shock as his friend whimpered and his ass and cock snapped into place underneath his sweater. 

"D-don't look at me like that," Epic whispered, his eyes half-lidded as he spread his legs again. He had already embarrassed himself by forming an ecto at Cross's fucking smile -don't blame him! That smirk screamed how fucked out he was gonna be by the morning- so he figured he might as well try and tease Cross while he could. He guessed he was succeeding at least somewhat as Cross gulped and hurriedly threw off the last off his garments so he could jump on the bed and crowd Epic against the pillows, sloppily making out with him once more. 

"That's not fair," Cross groaned, pulling away. One of his hands had pinned Epic's beside his head, while his other hand went to the one Epic was using to hold his sweater down. "C'mon, lemme see." 

"Let you see what? Nothing special, it's just a dick," Epic grinned, though he complied by removing his hand and letting his sweater come up again. "You haven't even summoned yours yet." 

"I don't wanna be distracted," Cross mumbles, paying more attention to the purple ecto of his friend's crotch. 'Nothing special, huh.' Cross thought sarcastically, as he leaned over to the nightstand to finally pull lube out of the top drawer. He desperately wanted to get his mouth on that cock and pleasure Epic but he might come before they even got to the best part. Unless… 

"Hey, Epic?" That got Epic's attention, unused to Cross calling him by his actual name. Epic watched as Cross trailed down his body, nuzzling his femur bone as he opened the cap to the bottle of lube. "How well can you handle overstimulation?" 

"Uh- uhm, well? I guess?" Epic stutters out, his mind going wild with ideas of what Cross could be planning. 'He's gonna make me scream, isn't he??… thank the stars, Paps is staying with a friend tonight.' 

"Quick question," Cross says, getting his attention once again. His hands are still as they rest on his femurs and Cross isn't nuzzling around down there anymore. He also isn't looking at him. "... If you pass out, would you like me to stop, or… can I keep fucking you?" 

"Y-you can keep f-fucking me," Epic manages to get out, his eyes half-lidded once more as he imagined Cross working him over to the point of total exhaustion. Epic wanted another kiss but was soon distracted as Cross licked the tip of his cock. 

He choked on a noise, watching as Cross licked a longer stripe from the base upwards. While his dick might have been flagging from the lack of attention it was receiving, it was sure standing tall and proud now with Cross's tongue all over it. He suckled on the tip, maintaining eye contact with Epic as he slipped down the shaft and began to really suck it. 

Cross's hands let go of his femurs as they grabbed the lube bottle and squirted a decent amount on his fingers. He bobbed down on his cock as he slowly inserted one finger into his ass, making Epic yelp. 

"Hahh, I try to prepare for how cold the lube is every time and it never seems to work," he chuckled breathily, letting Cross do his work while he turned his head to the side and spread his legs wider for him. It was uncomfortable, but Cross was seemingly sucking his dick in time to distract him from the other sensation. Or was.

"'Every time'? I thought I was the first guy you'd be sleeping with?" He asks, pulling off his cock as he slips another digit into Epic. 

"Th- ah-t doesn't mean, I don't play with myself sometimes," Epic mumbled, still not looking at him. He gripped the pillow he was laying on as Cross pushed both fingers into him up to the knuckle. Even though Epic refused to turn his head, Cross still watched his heated face intently. It felt like anxiety bubbling up in his chest as he worked Epic open, the anticipation killing him. Though hearing Epic's choked-off groans was also a reward in and of itself. 

He lowered his head down once again, sucking on Epic's cock as he scissored him open at the same time, something Epic probably wasn't expecting at that moment if his whimpering moan was any indicator. The discomfort should have faded by now and turned into something a bit more… pleasurable for his partner. Cross looked up and saw Epic watching him as well, his face flushed with a lovely shade of purple, lighter than Cross's own. 

"C-Cross," Epic drawled, removing one of his hands from the pillow he was clutching to push against Cross's skull. "Croooosss, y-ou have to move." 

And Cross instead, the dutiful soldier he was, refused and continued his work as he hummed on his cock while also pressing another finger into Epic. 'C'mon, baby, you can cum in my mouth.' Cross mentally cooed, though he knew full well that Epic wouldn't know. Epic, on the other hand, was panting harshly as he tried to stop himself from cumming. It was rude to cum in someone without warning! And Cross was ignoring him and also doing an excellent job of sucking him off and working him open. 

Epic moaned openly as Cross started pumping his fingers in and out of him at a fast pace. His breath hitched, unable to hold back any longer as he bucked up uncontrollably for a second and came in Cross's mouth, whining quietly at the resounding whimper his partner made. 

"Cross, Cross! Oh stars, wait!" He cried out suddenly as he realized Cross had gotten off his cock but was still pumping him with his hand and fingering him at the same time. "Give me a sec- ha!" His femurs twitched as Cross finally showed him some mercy and released his cock. Cross wiped his free hand on the bed before grabbing one of his tibias and pulling it over his shoulder. The shift in position made him cry out but he was quickly shushed as Cross swooped down and started kissing him roughly. Unlike their previous kisses, this one tasted salty and slightly bitter, most likely due to the residue of cum on Cross's tongue. Or at least, that's what he thought until Cross transferred a lot more than just residue into his mouth. 

"Wh-!?" Epic licked it down, opening his eyes to glare at Cross's challenging ones. They broke off, kept together by a string of saliva mixed with cum. 

"Do you like the taste of your cum? I do," Cross hummed, nuzzling Epic's cheek affectionately like an overgrown cat. Epic would've responded with a witty comment had it not been for Cross choosing that exact moment to pull all of his fingers out of him. He gasped, gripping Cross's shoulders tightly. 

Cross led his hand down to the magic gathered in his own pelvis, letting it snap into place as a cock in his hand. He smacked it against Epic's femur playfully, causing him to look down. 

"Bruh, you just smack me with your dick??" Epic laughed breathlessly, hearing Cross chuckle as well. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it once I thought of it," he grinned, looking from Epic's face down to his dick. He poked it, seeing that the poor thing was still needing to work through his refractory period before being ready for action again. Cross, however, was ready to go. He scooted closer to Epic, smiling as Epic went ahead and wrapped his legs around his waist. He leaned down, making Epic think he was gonna kiss him again before he whispered. 

"I'm gonna jerk off onto you." He saw Epic's eyes snap open and his face flush once again as Cross pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before moving his hand down and grabbing his own cock. Cross watched his face intently, while Epic watched how Cross's hand glided up and down his shaft. 

Cross's breathing had picked up and so had the speed of his fist. He wasn't focused on Epic's face anymore, pressing his face to his collarbone as he panted and Epic watched, becoming unbelievably horny at the sight of his partner jerking off above him. 

"Cross, are you gonna c-cum on me?" He stuttered, his own hands traveling down Cross's ribcage and spine. His own cock was erect now and to alert Cross to this fact, he thrust up against his partner's cock in hand. Cross moved off his collarbone, pressing their hips together as he now thrust against both his hand and Epic's cock.

"I like it when you say my name," he groaned, ignoring Epic's question, maybe a bit distracted with staring down at how pretty they look together. He couldn't wait to be in him. "Do you like it when I say yours, Epic?" Epic flushed, his mouth gaping open a little as he tried to respond, only to be cut off by his own groan. Cross leaned to the side of Epic's head, continuing to thrust their pelvis's together as he whispered his name over and over. Epic felt he was shaking with need at that point, hearing Cross raggedly call his name as he became more frantic. 

"Oh, I'm gonna c-cum, fuck," Cross groaned, shivering as Epic's moaned in response. "F-FUCK! EPIC!" His hips jerked against Epic's as he came on him, leaning down to claim his mouth again as he panted. 

Epic was also trying to recover from the high. Though he hadn't come, everything had been so intense for him. Being held down and thrust against while Cross chanted his name and feeling his seed spurt hotly across his bones like a claim had made him needy. 

He wanted Cross to fuck him. Now. 

"Please," he breathed, pulling away from the kiss as Cross chased him. He made a questioning noise, hearing more than seeing Epic flop against the pillows again and look up at him with pure want. "Please, please, f-fuck me now." 

Cross groaned against his mouth before leaning back and grabbing the leg that had shifted off his shoulder earlier and holding onto it. Focusing, he pressed his cock into Epic's ass slowly trying to be gentle. 

For Epic, it fucking burned. No wonder Cross had been doing so much prep work. He turned onto his side, gripping the bedsheets with force as he waited for either Cross to go slower or for the pain to stop. 

"You alright?" Cross asked seriously, stopping after he had got halfway in. He was concerned as he noticed how tense Epic was. "Dude, are you okay? We can stop if you need to." 

"... Nnn no, just-" he panted. "Give me a second to adjust." Cross nodded seeing how Epic's open eye looked like it was tearing up. He reached his hand down, gently rubbing Epic's dick in hopes that the pain would eventually subside and be met with pleasure. A minute or two later, he looks up when he hears Epic sigh and feels him adjusting, eventually pushing back onto Cross with very little force. 

"Can I move now?" Cross asks gently leaning forward to see Epic's face where it's hidden behind his arm. He doesn't respond verbally, simply nodding. They both groan as Epic presses back and Cross presses forward at the same time, going much deeper than before. Soon enough, Cross is pressed up against Epic fully, his arm framing Epic's head as he breathes onto his neck. His face is hidden from Cross and he's concerned again as he can feel Epic shaking against him. He presses a kiss to his partner's collarbone as he asks what's wrong. 

"I- ha-have never had something so big inside me before," he admits, feeling so fucking full and groaning at every movement Cross made as it shifted the cock inside him. Cross jerked against him, trying very hard not to lose control every time his partner talked. He didn't know why it was so arousing but hearing Epic's voice turned him on extremely. 

"Oh my stars," Epic shakily whispers as Cross begins to gently rock against him. He was already so hot and yet he felt like he was burning. And not the painful kind of burning from earlier, this a genuine heat from both of them, from their bodies moving in and against each other. "Oh- Crosssss." He hissed in pleasure, screwing his eyes shut as Cross began to pick up the speed. 

"Is it good?" Cross hissed, licking any exposed part of Epic's neck he could. While he enjoyed the sound of their bodies slapping against each other as he thrust a little harder into Epic, he loved the sound of Epic crying out for him. 

"Y-yes," Epic finally replied, bouncing back against Cross's thrusts. "Oh starsss, ahHH!!" He cried out, louder than before as Cross angled himself better and hit a spot deeper than before. Epic bit his hand to avoid making any more noises like that but Cross wanted more. 

"Oh? Hah- you liked that?" He teased, knowing he had hit Epic's prostate and aimed for it again. 

"Mhmph!" Right on the money, Cross confirmed as Epic moaned loudly again, though it was muffled this time since he was still biting his hand. Cross grabbed both of Epic's hands and pinned them above his head, turning their position to missionary, where they were both facing each other and Cross could see Epic's debauched face. 

"I wanna hear you," he bit out, thrusting into Epic fast, not giving him a chance to muffle his voice like last time. He got what he wanted as Epic cried out as Cross continuously hit his prostate. If the bed was creaking, he couldn't hear it over the sound of him groaning, he felt so embarrassed by how loud he was, though Cross seemed to be enjoying it a lot. 

He shivered, wrapping one of his legs around Cross's waist since his other one was still upon his shoulder. He felt himself shaking uncontrollably, not just from Cross's rough thrusts. It felt like he was nearing a high. He didn't want it to stop but he also didn't want this to end so soon. Cross is-

"You're so good to me- ah," he frees his hands and grabs Cross's shoulder blades, needing to hold onto something and wanting to be closer to Cross. He felt himself twitching as his eye lights rolled back into his head. "Cros- Cross! Oh, stARS!! CROSS!" He cried out, feeling warmth splatter both of their lower bodies as he came onto himself. 

"Epic- oh fuc-! Yeah, call my name, baby! Fuck!" Cross babbles as he fucks into him harder, even though Epic has tightened so much around him. He wraps around him, desperately wanting to come into him while Epic chants his name. 

Epic cries out curses and Cross's name as his head jerks to the side, trying to handle the onslaught of pleasure to his body. He can barely think anymore, his whole world now just the feeling of Cross's cock pounding deep into him and his eyes on him. Epic opens both of his eyes, mindless of the tears that blur his vision as Cross stares at him hungrily and powerfully. 

Epic is used to being in control but this? This was scary but it was so much better. 

Cross wants to bite him, dig his teeth into his neck and fuck him harder, rougher, really make him scream. To hell with anyone who hears. He stares into Epic's eyes, surprised to see both open and even more surprised to see they have taken the shape of hearts. 

"Epic- fuck! Epic-" Cross whispers pathetically as he feels his body tightening up with the lead up to a climax. He rambles nonsense about how much he wants Epic, what he wants to do, comes dangerously close to an 'I love you' before he's shaking and loudly moaning as he releases inside of Epic, who whimpers and grips him harder. 

They both pant, holding each other as they calm down. While Epic might want to pass out right after sex, for Cross came post-coital clarity. The room stinks of sex and the sheets are a mess. Half the pillows that were on the bed have somehow ended up on the other side of the room. Cross is also pretty sure that a screw is loose from the bedframe, since every time he moves the bed squeaks -and that didn't happen before. 

Epic drags him down for a kiss as Cross pulls out, leaking cum against the bedsheets. Epic groans and rubs his eyes clear of tears, feeling Cross's eye lights on him. 

"You're a mess," Cross points out, examining the cum all over him. 

"Y-yeah? Who's fault is that?" Epic breathes out shakily. His eyes widen as he feels Cross's hands on him again. "Wh- you can't still be horny!" He panics, not sure he can go another round so soon as he sees Cross lean down with his tongue out. 

"I'm cleaning you. If you come again, I'll lick you clean again. Also, you're gonna have to work on your stamina if we're gonna be fucking. I like marathoning."

"Cros- CROSS!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy how some men can't make their wives come at all when some women have the potential to come 5-20 times during a session. Git gud, bruh.


End file.
